Master MASTER!
by DarkestDesireXOX
Summary: His family gave him away without hesitation, and now he is taken away from home, locked up and promised to someone he doesn't even know. He has to be train but isn't told what for, but at least he isn't alone, wait...WHY HIM? WARNING SLASH
1. The Search Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warning-Slash, a lot of other things to but I can't think of any at the moment…other warnings will be put at the being of the chapter**

Dorian has been staring at the photo that Tristan gave him for several minutes now, and he still can't figure out why he is so intrigued by this boy. He looks familiar but he can't place his face.

"What's his name?" He asks finally.

"His name is Harry, isn't he perfect?" Tristan says smugly, since he was the one who found this precious boy, so why shouldn't he be a little smug?

"Almost, but how do we get him into our possession?" Dorian said

"Oh don't worry about that. I talked to his guardian, he was more than eager to get the teen off his hands. The paperwork is being worked through as we speak."

"That makes it easier for us, the sooner we have him the sooner we can train him and only then will he be perfect."

Dorian stands up from his seat and walks over to where he left the files on the other six potentials. He needs at least another two if he can manage but they have to be as perfect as the first one Harry. No flaws can be allowed if he wants to get anywhere with them. And he didn't mean behavioral flaws, those can be easily changed and perfected, no he meant their appearance. They had to be beautiful, they just had to.

"So which other ones should we choose?" He asks

"Well," Tristan grabs the file on top. "This one is pretty enough, sure a little touching up will be needed but not too much."

"Yes but he will be a difficult one to acquire and train. We will spend too much time on this one and then we will miss our deadline."

"Well that is just a risk we will need to take. And plus the one we already have plus Harry and this one and…" Tristan shuffles quickly through the papers looking for the boy he saw before. "this one here will give us four perfect boys, and that is the amount we require."

Dorian takes the paper from Tristan to see which boy he had in mind. The boy was smaller than the other two and was more similar to the one they already had in size. And the eyes of this one were just as bright and noticeable as the other three, which was important, the eyes were the most important part and all four of these boys have eyes that stand out. One with emeralds, one with silver, one with sapphires and of course the one with opal eyes.

"How is he?" Dorian said

"Why don't you go look yourself?"

And that is exactly what he was going to do, Dorian left the study where Tristan and him had been working and walked towards the basement where their little Fyfe was being kept. He needs to be kept where no one can interfere with his training, and this is the same place where the other three will be staying too once they arrive.

He keeps walking until he reaches the door he was looking for. It is a large wooden door with a few locks on it that put on for insurance purposes, they didn't want him to be stolen before they were done with him. Dorian takes off the key that he wore around his neck (another precaution) and unlocks the door.

The room is bare except for a small bed in one corner and a large chest in the other. And on the bed is a small bundle curled up in a blanket for extra warmth.

"Fyfe?"

A tuff black of hair appears from under the blanket, and following soon after a head. And then a pair of swirling opal eyes meets his. Fyfe slowly emerges all the way from the blanket and stands in front of Dorian. He lowers his eyes so he is looking at Dorian's feet and hides his hands behind his back just like he was taught to do.

"How are you today little kit?" Dorian asks

"I am good." Fyfe answers still looking down

"Do you need anything?"

"No Sir."

Dorian walks further into the small room and looks around, Fyfe doesn't move or change his posture. He stays by the door and looking at the floor.

"We are going to need your help soon, there will be some new potentials coming to live here and you need to help them with their training since they don't have the benefit of growing up here and learning what they need to like you did. You think you can help them?"

"Yes Sir."

Dorian starts to leave the room since there is a lot more prep work that needs to be done before the new potentials can be moved in here. And the rooms need to be ready and cleaned, Dorian of course would do no cleaning himself, he would have someone do it but it still needs to be done.

"Sir?" Dorian almost doesn't hear Fyfe since the word came out soft and meek but he did so he turns so he is facing Fyfe.

"Yes Kit?"

"When?"

Dorian smile, of course Fyfe will be anxious for these new potentials, since he rarely talks to anyone aside from his instructors. Dorian wonders if Fyfe is maybe lonely down here alone almost all day, every day.

"I do not know that yet but soon. Is that okay?" Dorian said

"Yes Sir." Fyfe turns away from him and crawls back into his bed and curls up again.

Dorian leaves Fyfe's room and locks it again. And goes back upstairs to talk with Tristan, there is a lot more they still need to work out before they are ready to house their new potentials.

"How is he?" Tristan asks as soon as Dorian returns to the study.

"He seems to be excited, but in his own way that is."

"Good for him, the kid needs the excitement."

"Yes he does." Dorian grabs the files of their three potentials. "So who do we grab first?"

"Since Harry is being transferred to our custody we can get him first and then we can go talk to Cassius's guardian." Tristan answers

"No need, Cassius lives in an orphanage he has no guardians. We can head over there first and have the paperwork started with him to." Dorian said

They both sit down so they can work out all of the details, Dorian sighs he already knows that they will be here all night working , but hopefully everything will be worked out by the end of the night.

**So that is my new story hope you like it and yes Ren and Riley are going to be a part of this story**

**But I need to know if this story has enough interest to continue it so I require a minimum of TEN REVIEWs to continue but that is only for this chapter**


	2. Something's Not Right

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked. "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah I think so. My head just feels weird." Harry said. He rubs his temple a bit more hoping that the feeling goes away. It doesn't hurt, instead it's more of a light fuzzy feeling that is making it hard for him to concentrate on his studying.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Mione, I'm fine."

"I agree with Hermione, you don't look so good." Ron says as he pushes aside his DADA book. "I can go with you mate, I need a break from this studying."

Hermione glares at him and was about to ask what studying was he talking about, when Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulls him out of the library.

Once they were far enough away from the library Harry stops Ron.

"I'm not going to the infirmary." He said

"Yeah I guessed that much. I just needed to get away from her before I became a part of one of those books." Ron said with a smirk.

'_Harry….'_

"What?" Harry turned to Ron, "Ron?"

Ron wasn't walking beside him anymore, but Harry doesn't remember him leaving. Where could he of gone so quickly?

"Ron this isn't funny, where are you?"

'_His name is Harry, isn't he perfect?'_

Harry freezes at the words. He is perfect for what? Harry has had too many visions from Voldemort to dismiss what he was hearing. Someone was planning to do something and he was involved somehow.

'_Harry…'_

Someone grabs his shoulder and he turns towards his attacker with and a hex ready on his lips. He catches himself just in time when he sees his 'attacker' was Ron.

"You alright mate? I was callin' your name but you looked like you were in some sort of daze."

"I'm fine, but maybe I should go take a nap just to make sure." Harry said and he leaves.

~*~DD~*~

_Harry runs through the trees not caring where he is going or how far he had to run to get there, all he knew was that he had to run fast. They were after him, they wanted to control him just like the others. But he can't let them or else he will never get there. He NEEDS to get there, 'he' needed him to._

"_Master help me." He screamed but his word fell on deaf ears. His Master did not hear him._

_Why didn't his Master hear his cries for help he needed to be saved. Tears build and start to fall freely down his face. His vision blurs and he trips falling to the ground._

_As soon as he hits the ground his emotions consume him. He no longer controls his tears and they fall endlessly staining his face with their regrets and sadness. He lays there on the ground not even trying to get back on his feet, no longer trying to get away. He was going to be caught and his Master wasn't even trying to help him, so why should Harry bother trying?_

'_Because you still can try, little pup. You can't give up because I am waiting to meet you.'_

_That voice. Just hearing it gives him the strength to get up and keep running. He still doesn't know where he is running to but he does know that he is getting a little closer to being there. He knows that his Master is waiting there for him with his arms open and ready to protect him. He already can imagine how those arms would feel wrapped around him, how warm and strong they would feel, just like home._

_~*~DD~*~_

Harry is awoken from a strange dream by someone. Ron is sitting beside him on the couch in the common room. Why was he sleeping on the couch? Harry tries to recall what happened after he left Ron but nothing comes to mind. The rest of the evening was just a blur that he can't figure out.

"You alright?" Harry brings his attention back to Ron.

"Yeah, at least I think so, just a strange dream."

"You were crying in your sleep, I woke you up so no one would see you like that."

"Thanks Ron, I don't want to answer any questions that would come up if someone did. Hermione seeing me would be bad enough, I don't even want to think about what would happen if someone else did."

~~~~~*Somewhere Else*~~~~~

Bright green eyes stare deeper within him than he dare let anyone else see. But he sees no problem with letting these eyes take their fill, letting them explore every inch of him. With a sigh he caresses the painting with his hand committing the face to his memory and engraving it in his soul so he would never forget it. Such beauty and perfection in one perfect person, and he was all his and no one else's.

He didn't want to wait any longer for his precious little beloved to show up. Every night he is forced awake with dreams of this emerald beauty, so he called for the best artist to paint a portrait according to only his description. It was amazing how accurate it was, but still it was nothing compared to the real thing. The real Harry. His Harry. He allows slight smile to appear but only for a second but it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You are thinking about him again, aren't you brother?" His twin is watching him from across the room with an amused smirk.

"And if I was? What does it matter to you?" He sends a glare his brother's way but it doesn't have the desired effect.

"Oh it's doesn't, you just seem so lost in your thoughts and have that love-struck fool's look on your face and I find it very amusing." That earns him another glare which he just laughs off and returns to his reading.

"You make fun of me now but wait until you find out what yours looks like then you will know these feelings." He says and moves to leave the room.

"My dear brother, I already know what my Beloved looks like." He looks up from his book again to reach into his pocket and pulls out a worn piece of parchment. He holds it out to his brother who takes the parchment and looks at it. It is a drawing on a petite young man with long raven locks and hypnotizing eyes that resemble two opal stones. A perfect match for my brother since this one looks fragile yet very exotic and fiery, someone to keep him on his toes and get his nose out of the books.

"He looks perfect for you."

"He is, his name is Fyfe." Sadness clouds his eyes and he looks away. He takes the drawing back from his brother and careful places it back in the pocket over his heart where it is the safest.

"What's wrong?"

"He stopped calling out to me a while ago."

Fear courses through him. How? How can they just stop calling out? It is their only lifeline to their beloved and their beloved to them. Their soul and heart pours out calling for comfort and refuge and then the call is answered and they pour all of their love and comfort into answering their beloved. He hears his beloved's call every night and sees his face. He doesn't mind that when Harry calls it wakes him up, he would do anything for him so losing a little sleep doesn't faze him.

But if Harry would stop calling, he wouldn't know what he would do. It was the only connection he had to him and without that the little part of him that Harry already holds would be gone too. Suddenly, he knows why his brother has been acting so odd lately, he would too if it happened to him.

"That isn't right, something has to be wrong."

"Don't you think I know that? I know something is wrong and it is killing to not know what is going on." He drops his book on the side table and leaves the room not looking back.

**So who were those two TWIN brothers? I know but do you.**

**Let me know if you have an idea who they are and review please it shows your love**


End file.
